


Somthing Lost, Somthing Gained

by NarniaNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Clint loves Natasha but still loves his wife, But I don't follow established Cannon all the way, F/M, Spoilers for Endgame, This is just my thought when I watched this scene, natasha loves clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: A single line can change everything."you must sacrifice what you love most"





	Somthing Lost, Somthing Gained

" I think we might be talking about different people here" he said softly. 

"we both know what has to happen here" she responded. 

And the fight began.

The two best assassins in the world (quite possibly the universe they hadn't tested it yet) both fighting with everything they had... For the chance to die.  
( It sure is a funny world,he thought ) but he said something else. 

"tell my family I love them" he said, pinning her down and trying to throw himself over. With a head start he might just make it, Natasha was brilliant but had nothing for long distance he couldn't outmaneuver.

"tell them yourself" came the response. As she tripped him and spun around, landing out top of him and using the venom strike. It was painful, but not nearly as painful as the words that came next.

"it has to be me Nat!" he yelled as she sprinted for the edge.

She was fast.

He was faster.

He fit an explosion arrow and fired in a heart beat, throwing her off course.   
"why?" she said spitting out rocks and trying in vain to stand "you have a family! I have nothing! You need to live, I don't!" 

"that's the problem" he said softly walking to her now. He knew her, better than anyone else, he might be able to reason with her. (or maybe trick her as needed he realized)

"the Stone comes first, I know it will hurt but you'll be better off!"

"come on Nat, think! What did he say?" he said in frustration helping her to her feet. 

"that one of us has to die" 

"no" he said slowly and deliberately shaking his head. "he said one of us has to sacrifice what we love most." he lost eye contact with her as he stared at her feet. "And I'm what you love most... Aren't I?" there was no malice, no anger, no betrayal in the sentence just a question. 

He moved a touch closer.

"aren't I?" 

She closed the distance and kissed him.

He let her.

She deserved the kiss, after all, she was the one to lose this. He would just be dead. She would be alone

Plus, it shut her up and left her dazed. 

Which bought him the time he needed...

He lunged for the edge.

She half wanted to do the same, but then they would be out the infinity stones, and Barton's death would be for nothing.

The sky opened up and Natasha looked down.

When she saw his broken body she cried  

She hadn't cried since she was twelve.

But she had truly lost what she loved most here. She lost the man she loved, but gained something she never thought she would get. A kiss from him.


End file.
